Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow
description to be added Plot Not long after, Benzene’s wife, Lady Benzene arrived to try her luck. Sending her evil Ultraman Shadow to attack the hero, he was ambushed in Antarctica, easily being pummeled and being given a bloodshot eye. Finally, he was struck by the Shadolium Beam, which due to his fear, overwhelmed his own, knocking him out. The battle left Zearth emotionally crushed and unable to fight due to complete terror of Shadow. But, after receiving a message from his father, as well as a capsule monster named Miraclon, Zearth decided to train and become powerful enough to face the evil android. But time wouldn’t allow him to gain enough training before the evil Ultraman reappeared in the city. But Zearth hadn’t yet overcome his fear of Ultraman Shadow enough to combat him. Instead, the Ultra sent his capsule monster to fight for him. However, while Miraclon defeated Shadow’s capsule monster Darklar, Miraclon was pummeled by Shadow, forcing him to be recalled, allowing Shadow to enslave the city for his mistress, including Katsuto's love interest. After a great deal of training, Katsuto regained confidence and transformed into Ultraman Zearth to battle his doppelganger. The two collided in an epic battle in Shadow City, Lady Benzene's base. Zearth’s training allowing him to overwhelm his nemesis, finally sending him plummeting from the sky with his newly developed Ultra Heel Drop, damaging his head, revealing the circuitry inside and seemingly defeating Shadow. But Lady Benzene commanded Shadow to rise again, recharging him. The two fired their finishing beams against each other, this time they were evenly matched but with a boost from Lady Benzene, Shadow began to overpower Zearth. With the voices of millions chanting behind him, Zearth found enough strength and switched to the mighty Cross Speshusshura Beam. The attack slammed through Shadow’s ray, finally slamming into his body and blowing the robot apart. After the battle, Lady Benzene appeared, congratulating Zearth for defeating Shadow but telling him it was far from over and she’d be back to conquer the Earth before she left in a shower of golden particles. Zearth restored the minds of all the enslaved humans, and sent them home before leaving himself, with new found inner strength he would forever be the Earth’s protector should the people of Benzene try to attack the planet again. Characters to be added Cast Katsuto Asahi: Masaharu Sekiguchi (関口 正晴Sekiguchi Masaharu?) Shinpei Ohkohchi: Takaaki Ishibashi (石橋 貴明Ishibashi Takaaki?) Butsukichi Konakai: Noritake Kinashi (木梨 憲武Kinashi Noritake?) Tohru Hoshimi: Yuka Takaoka (高岡 由香Takaoka Yuka) Ganta Takemura: Hiromoto Okubo (大久保 博元Ōkubo Hiromoto?) Midori (Voice): Mariko Fukushima (福島 まりこFukushima Mariko?) Ban Satsuma: Kohji Moritsugu (森次 晃嗣Moritsugu Kōji?) Manabu Kazu: Ichirota Miyagawa (宮川 一朗太Miyagawa Ichirōta?) Akuma Ogami/Alien Benzene (Voice): Takeshi Kaga (鹿賀 丈史Kaga Takeshi?) Kagemi/Alien Lady-Benzene (Voice): Uno Kanda (神田 うのKanda Uno?) Night Watchman: Susumu Kurobe (黒部 進Kurobe Susumu?) Fisherman: Akiji Kobayashi (小林 昭二Kbayashi Akiji?) Photographer: Masanari Nihei (二瓶 正也Nihei Masanari?) Reporter: Sandayū Dokumamushi (毒蝮 三太夫Dokumamushi Sandayū?) Housewife: Sakurai Hiroko (桜井 浩子Sakurai Hiroko?) Master of Seidokaikan: Kazuyoshi Ishii (石井 和義Ishii Kazuyoshi?) Instructor of Seidokaikan: Nobuaki Kakuda (角田 信朗Kakuda Nobuaki?) Assistant Instructor: Andy Hug (アンディ・フグAndi Fugu?) Yuki Hoshimi: Hiromi Sakimoto (崎本 大海Sakimoto Hiromi?) (Played as "崎元 大海") Telecast Reporter: Jiro Dan (団 時朗Dan Jirō?) Notes * to be added External Links * to be added Category:Films